Sentiments illusoires
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Alors que Bella a sauvé la vie d'Edward, de retour de Voltera, celui-ci l'abandonne encore une fois. Seule, une fois de plus, Bella décide de prendre son destin en main et la voilà de retour à Voltera.


**Titre** : Sentiments illusoires.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Alors que Bella a sauvé la vie d'Edward, de retour de Voltera, celui-ci l'abandonne encore une fois. Seule, une fois de plus, Bella décide de prendre son destin en main et la voilà de retour à Voltera.

.

.

Chapitre 1. Voltera.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov externe «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Tous était debout dans la grande salle du trône. Tout les regards étaient sur Isabella Swan, attendant la décision des Rois. Ses yeux fixés droit devant elle, son visage ne montrant aucune expression, elle ne se préoccupait de rien. Elle avait parler, elle avait été écouter, mais à aucun moment, sa voix n'avait refléter une émotion. Sympathie. Tendresse. Amour. Colère. Haine. Elle semblait désintéresser du tous sentiments. Le fils Cullen l'avait détruite une fois de plus. Il avait briser un ange. Un ange qui aujourd'hui venait demander justice et délivrance pour son âme meurtrie. Les trois Rois revinrent s'asseoir sur leurs trônes et regardaient la jeune fille dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitter le mur.

« **Isabella** , l'appela doucement Aro. »

Comme sortie d'un rêve, Isabella porta son attention sur les Rois. Elle ne parla pas et le silence se prolongea. Aro se leva et la rejoignit à vitesse humaine pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et contempla son visage à la recherche de la moindre réaction.

« **Ma chère enfant, mes frères et moi même avons prit une décision. Vous serait changer, conformément à la parole donné pour l'échappatoire des Cullen. Cependant, mon frère Marcus souhaiterait effectuer une modification à votre demande de rejoindre la garde.** »

Aro fit une pose attendant une réaction d'Isabella qui ne vint pas. La jeune humaine posa simplement un regard sur Marcus qui lui sourit doucement.

« **Marcus à observer vos obligations envers chacun de nous et il s'avère que vous et Marcus aurez une relation père/fille.** **Il nous as aussi assurer que votre véritable compagnon se trouvait ici à Voltera.** »

Les yeux d'Isabella prirent légèrement vie à ses mots. Une infime étincelle d'espoir naquit dans le cœur d'Isabella, lui prouvant ainsi, qu'au fond d'elle même, elle n'était pas encore priver de tout sentiment. Un léger, mais sincère sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Isabella, amenant des sourires aux vampires l'entourant, avant que la fatigue ne la rattrape enfin et qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Il ne dut qu'aux réflexes surnaturel du Roi vampire, que la jeune humaine ne soit blesser. Marcus le rejoignit et prit sa nouvelle fille dans ses bras. Il la porta délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas la blesser et l'emporta dans ce qui serait désormais les appartements d'Isabella.

.

.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt un mois, Isabella était toujours humaine, mais apprenait à connaître les vampires qui étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts des Volturi, Isabella ne parlait que rarement et ne souriait pas. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les jardins sous la surveillance discrète des gardes. Beaucoup furent surprit de l'attitude des jumeaux Alec et Jane, qui habituellement ne se laisse approcher de personne et exécraient les humains, étaient extrêmement protecteur avec Isabella. Ils restaient dans l'ombre et ne permettaient à personne de lui faire du mal. Alors qu'Isabella était assise dans les jardins à lire un livre, un vampire s'approcha silencieusement. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission qui l'avait tenue loin de Voltera durant deux mois. Il se dirigeait pour faire un rapport à ses maîtres quand une douce odeur l'enveloppa. Sans même sans rendre compte, ses pas l'avait conduit jusqu'au jardin où il trouva la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'odeur qui l'attirait tellement était celle de son sang, pourtant, il ne désirait pas le boire. Non, il voulait seulement toucher la femme, l'embrasser, la faire sienne. À cet instant, il comprit. Elle était sienne. Cette humaine était sa compagne. L'homme s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle. Si elle avait perçus sa présence, elle ne fit rien pour le montrer.

Dans l'ombre, Alec et Jane qui veillaient, s'étaient tendu à son approche. Ils savaient qu'il venait seulement de rentrer de mission et qu'il n'avait pas été mit au courant de la présence d'Isabella. S'il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit à la fille de Marcus, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Qu'il fasse partit des meilleurs gardes ne lui ferait pas échapper à la colère des Rois. Les jumeaux allaient faire savoir leurs présences quand ils le virent poser sa main sur la joue de la princesse et caresser doucement son visage. Isabella se stoppa dans sa lecture et tourna le regard vers l'intrus. Sa respiration se bloqua instantanément dans sa poitrine. En face d'elle se tenait un homme, ou plutôt un vampire magnifique. Elle qui autrefois avait trouver Edward beau, se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fourvoyer. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouge comme le sang, pourtant, en aucun cas, elle ne fut effrayer. Elle le trouvait magnifique et sont sourire était réconfortant. Malgré la proximité et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle le laissa continuer son geste.

« **Que fait une si belle femme ici ?** Lui demanda le vampire. »

Isabella le regarda et ferma son livre qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

« **J'apprécie le calme de cet endroit et vous ?** »

« **Je viens de rentrer d'un long et exténuant voyage. Je suis Démétri, puis-je connaître votre nom, mia bella?** »

« **Isabella Volturi.** »

« **Volturi ? Êtes-vous un nouveau membre de la garde ?** »

Isabella secoua doucement la tête négativement. Elle vit le regard de Démétri devenir perplexe.

« **Je suis la fille de Marcus**. »

Dire que Démétri ne fut pas surprit était un mensonge, jamais dans leurs longues vies les Rois n'avaient choisit de child avant aujourd'hui. Démétri lui sourit, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver sa compagne. Un peut plus loin à l'écart, les jumeaux observaient l'échange entre Isabella et Démétri en silence. Une présence derrière eux se fit sentir. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Marcus qui fixait sa fille et le traqueur. Un sourit naquit sur ses lèvres.

« **Ils se sont enfin trouver,** fut les seuls paroles qu'il dit avant de repartir. »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard et sourirent en comprenant les paroles de leur maître. Démétri était le compagnon d'Isabella. Toujours en silence, ils se détournèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les sombres couloirs du château, rassurer sur la sécurité d'Isabella avec Démétri à ses côtés.

.

.

Six ans avait passer depuis la rencontre de Démétri et Isabella. Six ans où ils ont apprit à se connaître et s'aimer. Le temps passant, la présence de Démétri permit à Isabella de s'ouvrir à sa famille. Elle redevint peut à peut la jeune fille qu'elle avait un jour été et plus encore. Au bout de deux ans de vie commune, Démétri épousa Isabella sous la joie de leur grande famille. Isabella avait souhaiter attendre ses vingt-quatre ans avant d'être changer. Elle voulait avoir le même âge physique que son compagnon. La jeune femme encore humaine avait réussit à attendrir le cœur de tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait et c'était fait de nombreux amis parmi les différents coven. Heidi et Felix étaient ses meilleurs amies et Chelsea et Afton ses figures de grand frère et sœur. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, la relation d'Isabella avec les jumeaux s'était développer en une relation étrange. Ils étaient tous trois extrêmement proche et très protecteur les uns des autres.

Six ans et enfin, Isabella devin officiellement un vampire. Dans ses veines coulait le venin de son père et de son compagnon. Malgré la souffrance de la transformation, aucun cri ne franchit la limite de ses lèvres durant le trois jours de la transformation. À son réveil, elle fut un vampire étrange et épatant. Étrange, car elle avait conserver tout souvenirs de sa vie humaine avec une grande précision. Épatant, car elle avait un contrôle de sa soif de sang étonnant, bien plus que Carlisle Cullen. Elle avait un bouclier physique et mental puissant et sans aucune limite. Son bouclier une fois déployer, lui permettait d'absorber les dons pour son propre usage. Aro n'avait jamais été plus fier de l'un des membre de sa famille, non seulement Isabella apportait la joie parmi les Volturi, mais en plus elle était le vampire le plus puissant et elle était des leurs. Elle était de loin, un être exceptionnel.

.

.

 _ **20 ans plus tard**_

Les Rois et la princesse étaient assit sur leurs trônes, où en générale, les vampires venaient pour faire appliquer les lois ou demander l'aide des Volturi. Comme à chaque fois, Isabella était assise en silence, les jambes croisés, la tête posé sur la paume de sa main. Elle portait une longue cape noir dont le capot cachait son visage. Son époux et compagnon, Démétri, posté debout à ses côtés. De son autre main, elle jouait distraitement avec la main de son mari qui la laissait faire avec joie. Tous connaissait l'existence de la princesse Izzie, mais personne en dehors des Volturi ne connaissait son visage. A ce jour, différents covens et nomades arrivaient au château. Tous venait pour la même chose, le bal du couronnement officiel de la princesse où son identité serait enfin dévoilé. Isabella poussa un léger soupire d'ennuis quand son attention fut attirer par l'arriver de deux covens, dont un bien connut des Volturi pour son passé avec la princesse. Isabella se redressa légèrement, attirant l'attention sur elle. Elle les détailla en silence. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur ceux qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme un père et une mère. À les voir ainsi, elle ressentit une immense tristesse. Ils lui avait énormément manqué. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Emmett et Rosalie, puis Jasper et Alice qui lui souriaient. Alice la fixa et agita la main en signe de salut. Isabella comprit alors qu'Alice connaissait déjà son identité. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, seul partie visible de son visage. Elle posa alors son regard sur le dernier des Cullen et le vit, une magnifique brune à son bras. Elle su, grâce au don de son père, que cette vampire n'était pas sa compagne. Isabella se leva, surprenant tout le monde. Elle s'avança vers Alice et Jasper. Alice sourit et se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« **Tu m'a manqué, mon dieux que tu m'a manquer.** »

Les Cullen à l'exception de Jasper qui souriait, regardait les deux jeunes femmes perplexe. Alice se redressa.

« **Montre moi.** **S** **'il-te-plaît, montre moi comme tu es devenue magnifique.** »

Un rire aussi mélodieux qu'un son de cristal, s'échappa de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva ses mains et baissa le capot de sa cape. Aussitôt des hoquet de stupeur se firent entendre dans la salle du trône. Alice laissa échapper un cri de joie et étreignit la princesse.

« **Bella.** »

Isabella se tourna face à Esmée pour la voir sangloter dans les bras de son compagnon. Isabella s'avança et étreignit Esmée, puis Carlisle, suivit d'Emmett et Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie qui lui rendit l'étreinte en sanglotant. Rosalie ne cessait de s'excuser et demander son pardon pour son ancien comportement. Isabella lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonner. Edward regardait son ancienne petite amie avec convoitise et colère. Isabella ne lui portait aucun regard. Le jeune femme se détourna des Cullen et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Démétri se pencha et caressa sa joue en lui souriant avec amour. Sa femme embrassa sa main en lui souriant à son tour. Un vampire qui n'appréciait pas de se sentir mit à l'écart, fit sentir sa présence.

« **Bella, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je t'ai laisser pour que tu vive une vie humaine et toi, tu court chez les Volturi ? Et tu aussi stupide ?** Cria Edward. »

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Démétri avait épingler Edward dans le mur. La brune qui se trouvait au bras d'Edward tenta d'attaquer Démétri, mais Isabella l'avait attraper par le bras et éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce. La brune se releva et grogna contre Isabella, une boule de feu apparue dans sa main et elle la lança contre Isabella. Cette dernière plaça son bouclier, arrêtant l'attaque. La brune lui lança de nombreuses autres boules de feu qu'Isabella évita à chaque fois. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait l'atteindre, la brune s'attaqua à Démétri qui se battait contre Edward, mais ne put le toucher car le bouclier de sa femme le protégeait. Isabella vit rouge. Ses yeux virèrent au noir profond. Les Rois et la garde Volturi quittèrent la pièce. Aro fit signe à ses inviter d'en faire de même. Ne restait plus que dans la salle du trône, les deux couples qui se battait. Un regard à sa femme et Démétri comprit que la bête était de sortie. Avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le traqueur relâcha Edward et se dirigea vers les trônes. Il prit place sur celui de sa femme et observa le spectacle, espérant simplement qu'elle ne les tuerait pas. De la grande porte ouverte, les Volturi frissonnèrent à la vue du regard remplit de rage de leur princesse. Isabella était connue comme douce et aimante, mais si quelqu'un s'en prenait à son mari, elle laissait la bête sortir et aucun ne souhaitait cela. Voyant que tous avaient déserter la pièce, Edward et la brune prirent peur. Ils tentèrent de sortir, mais avant qu'ils ne purent le faire, les portes se refermèrent brutalement, les laissant prisonniers de la bête. Les Cullen se tournèrent vers les Rois qui gardèrent les silence. Des cris retentirent de la grande salle. Des voix définissables comme celles d'Edward et sa fiancée. Au bout d'une heure, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin à l'horreur des Cullen et des invités qui avaient rejoins le hall en entendant les cris. Certains déglutirent au spectacle devant eux. Edward et sa fiancée gisaient, démanteler sur le sol et couverts de nombreuses blessures, mais toujours bien vivant. Isabella quand à elle, était assise sur son trône dans les bras de son mari qui la dorlotait. Le calme était revenu et la bête était de nouveau sous contrôle. Isabella et Démétri agissait comme couper du monde et comme si rien n'était arriver. Les Rois reprirent leurs place sur leurs trône et Aro ordonna qu'on prenne les corps et qu'on ré-assemble les deux vampires. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, souriaient face aux traitements de leur frère et sa fiancé. Esmée et Carlisle ne savaient que pensées. Dès lors, Isabella ne réagit plus à rien excepter aux attentions de son compagnon.


End file.
